My Boyfriend is My Father
by HelloSasya
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP! Suho menginginkan sosok orang tua yang baik untuknya namun siapa sangka jika 'Ayah Baru' nya adalah kekasihnya sendiri ? (Bad Summary, KrisHo pair)
1. Chapter 1

**Title **: My Boyfriend is My Father

**Author **: Choi Sasya

**Genre **: Romance, Angst, Sad

**Rated **: T

**[!] **: Typo, gaje, GS, No Bash, No Plagiarism, No SIDERS!

**Pair **: - KrisHo (KrisxSuho)

**Summary**

Suho menginginkan sosok orang tua yang baik untuknya namun siapa sangka jika 'Ayah Baru' nya adalah kekasihnya sendiri ?

.

-Happy Reading-

.

.

-**Prologue**-

Musim dingin telah datang, sebagian orang lebih baik menghabiskan waktu nya dengan bermalas - malasan atau menghangatkan diri di depan perapian

Berbeda dengan Suho yang harus bekerja keras demi hidup nya. Ia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya yang masih sangat muda. Ia adalah anak diluar nikah. Mengingat hal itu, rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan menangis tanpa henti tetapi disisi lain ia menginginkan seorang ayah. Ia iri pada teman - temannya yang selalu di manja oleh kedua orang tua mereka

Bagi Suho dimanjakan oleh ibunya adalah suatu hal yang sangat mustahil, ibunya -Kim Jieun- adalah wanita yang sangat kejam kepada Suho. Ya, hanya Suho karena sikapnya akan berubah drastis saat ia bertemu lelaki tampan dan kaya. Ia bahkan rela menjual tubuhnya kepada lelaki kaya jika dibayar sesuai yang ia inginkan

-**End of Prologue**-

.

Suho tengah menyiapkan tas kecil yang sudah usang namun ia tetap memilih untuk memakainya dibandingkan menghamburkan uang untuk membeli tas baru lebih baik untuk membeli makan, menurutnya

BYURRR

''Yak! Baboya! Cepat bangun!'' Kim Jieun menyiram wajah Suho dengan air di gayung seenaknya lalu menepuk - nepuk keras pipi Suho membuat pipi Suho yang semula pucat menjadi merah

''Akh! Appo eomma aku sudah bangun, mianhae''

''Sudah cepat mandi lalu bersiap!''

''Eomma, aku lapar''

''Tidak ada sarapan untukmu! Sudah kuhabiskan semua makanan di meja makan''

''Tapi, aku yang membelinya'' Suho hanya menunduk

''Yak! Aku ini ibumu! Aku berhak atas semua uangmu!''

Suho lebih baik diam daripada harus bertengkar dengan ibunya di pagi hari seperti ini

''Fighting Suho!'' Suho menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu berjalan menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja

*...*

''Suho, tolong bersihkan meja delapan, Aku sedang membuat pesanan pelanggan lain'' Perintah temannya yang hanya dibalas anggukan Suho

Sret~

''Sudah bersih'' Suho tersenyum kecil ke arah meja yang baru saja ia bersihkan

''Suho! Tolong antarkan ini ke meja tiga'' Teriak seorang kasir

''Ne!''

Suho mengambil nampan yang berisi minuman Iced Capuccino dan Iced Lemon Tea. Ia berlari kecil ke arah meja tujuannya saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang laki - laki tampan yang memakai setelan jas hitam, kedua minuman itu tumpah tepat pada setelan jas dan kaus putih dibalik jas tersebut

''Maafkan saya tuan, saya tidak sengaja sungguh'' Suho berkali - kali menundukan punggungnya meminta maaf

''Hey! Apa kau tahu berapa mahal baju ini!?'' Lelaki itu membentak Suho

''Saya akan berusaha mengganti nya Tuan, mafkan saya'' Saat manik Suho dan lelaki itu bertemu, Manik lelaki yang tadinya tajam seketika berubah menjadi tatapan hangat

''T-tidak perlu'' Lelaki itu tampak mengatur nafasnya

''Tuan tidak apa - apa?''

''Aku tidak apa - apa. Siapa namamu cantik?'' Muncul semburat merah di pipi Suho, ia tersenyum malu

''Perkenalkan Tuan, Nama saya Suho. Kim Suho''

''Aku Kris, Senang bertemu denganmu Suho'' Lelaki bernama Kris itu tersenyum hangat, Demi semua senyuman terindah di dunia senyuman itu adalah senyuman terindah yang pernah Suho lihat

''Senang juga bertemu denganmu Kris-ssi'' Suho membalas senyuman itu

''Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Panggil saja Kris''

''Ne, Kr-''

''Yak! Suho! Cepat bersihkan gelas yang jatuh dan lantai lalu meminta maaf pada lelaki itu!'' Bos Suho tiba - tiba datang mengomeli Suho

''Ne, Sajangnim'' Suho menundukkan dirinya lalu melakukan apa yang disuruh bossnya sesudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Kris lalu bertukar nomor telefon. Kris memang gila karena seenaknya saja meminta nomor telefon Suho padahal mereka berdua baru saja bertemu

Suho tersenyum malu mengingat senyum Kris saat Kris meminta nomor telefonnya

''Kurasa aku jatuh cinta'' Gumam Suho lalu ia cepat - cepat menggelengkan kepala nya

''Sadarlah Su, ia lelaki tampan tentu saja ia sudah punya kekasih'' Suho menganggap Kris sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ya setidaknya itu membuat jantung nya tidak berdetak cepat

*...*

''Huaahhh, lelah sekali'' Suho menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya saat ia menguap kecil. Sekarang ia hanya tinggal lima langkah lagi sampai di rumah _flat_ nya sebelum..

Tiba - Tiba ia melihat sosok lelaki paruh baya dan sebuah mobil sport mewah di depan rumahnya. Siapa yang datang ke rumahnya di tengah malam seperti ini? lalu orang kaya mana yang ingin masuk ke rumah _flat_ kecil? batin Suho

Lelaki paruh baya itu terlihat menarik resleting celana nya di depan pintu rumahnya membuat perasaan tidak enak mengalir di tubuhnya. Lelaki itu sudah pergi

Cklek

Suho membuka knop pintu perlahan agar tidak menyebabkan suara, ia menggigit keras bibirnya takut jika perasaan tak enak itu benar - benar terjadi

''Jika tidak ada yang bisa memberitahuku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi maka aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri'' Gumam Suho kecil

Beruntung kamar ibunya tidak ditutup terlalu rapat, jadi Suho bisa mengintip kamar ibunya

''Oh Tuhan..ini..ini tidak mungkin hikss..tidak..ibuku bukan wanita jalang'' Ia terjatuh di lantai, ia terlalu _shock_ dengan apa yang ia lihat

Ia melihat tubuh polos ibunya tanpa sehelai benangpun terkulai lemas diranjangnya, dan oh astaga yang paling mengejutkan adalah..

Bagian vital ibunya terlihat memerah dan mengeluarkan cairan putih

''Ibu, kau tidak akan hamil bukan? bagaimana jika..arrgghhh!'' Pikiran Suho menjadi sangat kacau, air mata nya tidak berhenti menetes padahal mata nya sudah bengkak dan merah

''Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu!? Dan sejak kapan kau pulang!?'' Tiba - tiba ibunya datang menghampiri Suho dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh tanya

''Ak..aku..baru saja tiba'' Bohong Suho cepat - cepat ia hapus air mata nya lalu berdiri dan menunduk

''Kau baru saja gajian bukan?'' Ibunya menyeringai

''Ne''

''Simpan saja uangmu, Aku sudah punya jutaan uang''

''Darimana ibu mendapatkan banyak uang? maksudku-''

''Aku bekerja'' Seringaian setan itu masih saja terpantri di wajah Jieun

''Bekerja apa!?'' Suho menatap ibunya

''Kau tidak perlu tahu! Yang penting kita bisa makan banyak untuk sebulan ini!''

''Tapi aku ingin tahu apa pekerjaanmu eomma! Apa pekerjaanmu itu halal!? Apa pekerjaanmu itu layak untuk seorang ibu!?'' Suho meninggikan suaranya, matanya berkaca - kaca

''Diam kau Suho!'' Teriak ibunya

''Kau mabuk ibu! lalu tadi kulihat ada seorang lelaki yang memakai mobil mewah! Siapa dia!? Apa dia yang memberimu pekerjaan!?'' Teriak Suho yang tak kalah keras dan ia menangis

''Kubilang DIAM!'' Jieun menjenggut rambut panjang Suho lalu mendorong nya hingga terjatuh

''AAKKKHH! Eomma! Sakit..hikss..ampun..hikss''

''Akan kuberi kau pelajaran!'' Jieun mengambil sebuah tongkat yang cukup panjang lalu memukul tubuh Suho mulai dari lengan, paha, hingga kaki

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

PLETAK!

''AKKKHHHH! Hentikan eomma! Sakit sekali..Mianhae hiksss'' Suho menjerit kesakitan

''Tidak ada ampun untukmu!''

Jieun kembali memukuli Suho hingga sekujur tubuh Suho memerah dan berdarah di beberapa bagian. Keadaan tubuh Suho saat ini sangat miris, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya juga tangannya

''Besok kau tidak boleh kerja dan makan! Aku akan mengurungmu selama dua hari! Dan aku tidak akan memberimu makan selama dua hari!''

''Eomma, tolong maafkan aku..hikss..aku khilaf eomma..hikss'' Suho meraih kaki Jieun lalu memeluknya erat memohon

''Kubilang tidak ada ampun!Sudah sana pergi!'' Jieun menghentakkan kaki nya membuat Suho terjatuh kembali

''Hiks..kau jahat eomma'' Suho bermonolog, ia berusaha bangun tetapi tidak bisa, kaki nya berasa ingin patah. Dengan susah payah ia merangkak hingga sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya, lalu meraih knop pintu dengan susah payah. Ia kembali merangkak ke ranjang nya, lalu ia berusaha berdiri dengan menumpu kedua tangannya di pinggir ranjang sesekali ia terjatuh kembali

*...*

Lelaki berparas tampan itu melamun melihat kendaraan berlalu lalang dari dalam Cafe. Nampaknya ia sedang menunggu seseorang

Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda - tanda orang itu datang. Lelaki itu mengambil _smartphone_ dari kantung celana nya lalu menelepon seseorang

''Halo, Suho kau dimana? Aku menunggumu di Cafe''

''Maafkan aku Kris, Hari ini aku tidak bisa bekerja''

''Ada apa? Apa kau sakit? Suaramu terdengar serak''

''Aku..Aku mengambil cuti''

''Berapa lama?''

''Hanya dua hari terhitung dari hari ini Kris, tenang saja kita masih bisa bertemu''

''Hahh..Baiklah''

Pip

Kris mengumpat lalu ia meninggalkan Cafe tersebut. Tatapannya tajam seperti ingin membunuh orang saat itu juga

*...*

Sudah dua hari Suho dikurung ibunya di kamar tanpa memberi makan Suho, Sungguh ibu yang kejam. Tubuh Suho yang kurus dari hari ke hari semakin kurus saja, pipinya juga menjadi tirus, lalu yang lebih parahnya lagi ia sering mimisan. Ibu Suho memang sering mengurung Suho seperti ini namun mimisan adalah pertama kalinya untuk Suho

Darah segar yang keluar semakin banyak saja hingga mengotori baju nya, bantal, hingga sprei

''Oh Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku. Perutku sakit sekali, begitu juga dengan kepalaku rasanya pusing sekali.''  
Suho bergumam kecil sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap

*...*

''Namanya Suho, Kim Suho. Ia tinggal di flat kecil di Seoul bersama ibunya, dia anak diluar nikah. Setahu saya ibunya sangat kejam, ia memperlakukan Suho layaknya seorang pembantu dirumahnya. Hanya informasi itu saja yang bisa saya dapat, Tuan Wu.''

''Kerja bagus Lee, besok kau harus mencari informasi tentangnya lebih dalam lagi.''

''Baik Tuan.'' Pria paruh baya itu menundukkan punggungnya lalu meninggalkan pria muda tampan yang berstatus sebagai bossnya itu

''Suho, kau membuatku gila.'' Pria muda itu tersenyum sambil mengambil smartphone di meja kerjanya lalu mengetik nomor yang sudah ia hafal namun ia mengumpat saat panggilan yang ia tuju sedang tidak aktif. Pria itu segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya, kaki jenjangnya berlali kecil ke mobil sport mewah yang terparkir di teras. Pikirannya berkecamuk

Ia sudah sampai di Cafe tempat Suho bekerja namun hasilnya nihil, ia tidak menemukan Suho. Ia keluar dari Cafe lalu mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke rumah Suho

Ia sudah sampai di depan gang kecil rumah Suho, ia masuk ke gang kecil yang menurutnya kumuh dan tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Sampailah dia di depan rumah Suho, ia ragu untuk mengetuk pintu di depannya. Tiba - tiba seorang perempuan dengan pakaian minim keluar dari rumah Suho, perempuan itu tampak terkejut melihat Kris, tetapi tak lama kemudia perempuan itu menyeringai lalu mencodongkan dadanya sambil mendekati Kris

''Siapa kau, pria tampan?''

''Aku Kris, Apa Suho dirumah?'' Kris tersenyum ramah

''Suho sedang pergi, apa keperluanmu dengannya? Akan kusampaikan'' Perempuan itu berbicara dengan suara husky yang dibuat - buat

''Tidak perlu. Ini tidak terlalu penting, omong - omong siapa dirimu?''

''Aku Kim Jieun, kakak Suho. Senang berkenalan denganmu'' Perempuan bernama Jieun itu menarik paksa tangan Kris lalu menjabatnya

''Bagaimana kalu kita mengobrol di Cafe favoritku saja, Jieun-ssi?''

''Dengan senang hati oppa'' Jieun menggandeng lengan Kris manja, Kris membiarkannya

*...*

Suho terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia terkejut saat melihat sekitarnya, darah. Bajunya penuh dengan darah lalu ia baru ingat ternyata ia mimisan. Cepat - cepat ia mengambil tissue di dekatnya saat handphone miliknya berdering. Ternyata pesan dari ibunya. Ia membelalakkan matanya, matanya seketika berkaca - kaca, tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat membaca pesan ibunya yang berisi..

_Suho! Mulai sekarang kau punya seorang Ayah baru!_

_Ibu sedang berkencan dengannya hari ini._

_Oh iya,_

_Ayah baru mu bernama Kris_

_Kau tahu? ia pria tertampan yang pernah ibu lihat!_

_Nanti malam ibu akan membawanya kerumah, berdandanlah yang sopan_

_dan malam ini kau harus berakting sebagai adikku, mengerti? _

**Suho POV**

Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Kris yang kukenal! Oh Tuhan aku tidak kuat melihat orang yang kucintai menjadi ayahku. Tangisku pecah, aku mengamuk membanting semuanya yang ada di depanku tanpa perduli dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungku. Senyuman itu, apa Kris hanya menggodaku saja? Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu percaya diri tanpa tahu isi hatinya yang sebenarnya. Aku harus siap menganggapnya sebagai ayah kelak

Mengenai pikiranku yang menganggap ia sudah mempunyai kekasih itu malah menjadi kenyataan pahit. Kekasihnya adalah ibuku, orang yang telah melahirkanku tanpa memberiku seorang ayah

Aku harus bersiap untuk bertemu dengan Kris malam ini, segera kulangkahkan kaki ku perlahan ke kamar mandi

Setelah selesai, aku berganti pakaian yang menurutku sopan. Selesai, aku hanya tinggal menunggu ibu dan Kris datang

**Suho POV End **

*...*

''Oppa, Apa ini cocok denganku?''

''Ya, kau terlihat cantik sayang'' Jieun tersenyum malu, semburat merah terpampang jelas di kedua pipinya

Sekarang Kris dan Jieun sedang di mall milik Kris, Jieun berjalan kesana - kesini untuk memilih barang yang dia inginkan karena Kris berjanji untuk membelikan apa saja yang ia inginkan

''Oppa, aku sudah selesai lelah sekali'' Jieun memeluk Kris dari samping lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris

''Baiklah, kajja kita pulang sekarang. Barang - barangmu akan dibawa oleh Pak Lee'' Kris mengelus rambut Jieun

''Ne''

*...*

''Oppa, maaf rumahku tidak sebagus rumahmu'' Jieun merendahkan suaranya seolah sedih. Aktingmu bagus Jieun

''Tidak apa, Mana Suho?''

''Tunggu disini, Aku akan memanggilnya'' Jieun mencium pipi Kris lalu beranjak ke kamar Suho

.

Jieun sampai di kamar Suho. Ia melihat Suho sedang melamun menghadap ke jendela, pikirannya kosong. Jieun menarik kasar lengan Suho lalu mencengkramnya keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah

''Akkh! Sakit eomma! lepaskan!''

''Yak! Suho! Kau membaca pesan ibu kan? Panggil aku eonni di depan Kris! Mengerti!?''

''Ne, eomma''

''Anak pintar'' Jieun menoyor kepala Suho saat Suho menarik tangannya

''Apa!?''

''Aku lapar eomma''

''Bisakah kau tahan sedikit!? Dasar anak menyusahkan!''

.

''Oppa, ini Suho adikku. Suho, kenalkan ini kekasih eonni namanya Kris''

.

.

.

**TBC**

Maaf kalo ff nya kurang bagus . ini ff pertama Sasya, tapi bukan berarti Sasya masih 'awam' di dunia ff. Sebenernya Sasya udh sering baca ff dari dulu tapi baru sekarang bikin ff nya hehe XD

The last and the least, please review this story :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: My Boyfriend is My Father

**Author **: Choi Sasya

**Genre **: Romance, Angst, Sad

**Rated **: T+

**[!] **: Typo, gaje, GS, No Bash, No Plagiarism

**Pair **: - KrisHo (KrisxSuho)

**Summary**

Suho menginginkan sosok orang tua yang baik untuknya namun siapa sangka jika 'Ayah Baru' nya adalah kekasihnya sendiri ?

.

Di ff ini ada slight SuLay, maaf banget karna KrisHo moment nya harus ditunda karna /3

.

**Prev Part **:

_''Bisakah kau tahan sedikit!? Dasar anak menyusahkan!''_

_._

_''Oppa, ini Suho adikku. Suho, kenalkan ini kekasih eonni namanya Kris''_

.

-Happy Reading-

.

Suho terus menundukkan kepala nya setelah menyapa dan menunduk hormat pada Kris, ia tak berani melihat wajah pria di depannya

Suho melirik ke depan, dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat juga matanya mulai berkaca - kaca. Itu adalah Kris, Kris yang ia kenal. Ingin sekali ia lari ke kamarnya lalu menangis sepuasnya tapi jika begitu, ibunya akan menghukumnya karena dianggap tidak sopan pada Kris

Suho salah menilai Kris, ia kira Kris adalah pria tampan yang ramah tetapi justru Kris berbeda seratus derajat dengan penilaiannya. Ia membenci Kris

''Oppa, bagaimana jika kita makan malam diluar saja? Bahan makananku sudah habis'' Jieun memeluk lengan Kris manja, Suho masih menunduk

''Jika itu mau mu sayang'' Kris tersenyum manis dan Jieun membalasnya

'Tuhan jika perlu tutuplah telingaku sekarang, demi Tuhan aku tidak kuat melihat mereka. Hatiku hancur berkeping - keping'

''Suho, kau tidak ikut?'' Tanya Kris

Suho menggeleng lemah

Kris dan Jieun berangkat pergi meninggalkan Suho yang mulai meneteskan air mata, air mata itu semakin banyak saat Suho mulai terisak, ia mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia tidak terima dengan nasibnya

'Jika aku bunuh diri, apa ibu dan Kris akan bahagia?'

Suho bergumam, sudah hampir satu jam ia menangis. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar, ia bosan 'Terkurung' dirumah _flat _kecilnya. Ya, Suho tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar rumah ia selalu ditugaskan untuk menjaga rumah, membersihkan, serta 'Melayani' ibunya yang suka menyiksanya jika pekerjaannya tidak sempurna

Suho sekarang tengah berjalan kaki menuju toko terdekat untuk membeli makanan murah yang sekiranya mengenyangkan perut

Sesampainya di toko tersebut, ia berniat membeli sebungkus ramyun kesukaannya namun saat ia merogoh kantung celananya ia tidak menemukan selembar uang pun. Ia mempunyai ide gila, Mencuri

'Tuhan, maafkan aku tapi rasa laparku tidak bisa ditahan'

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, ia hanya melihat seorang pria yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, ia mengambil sebungkus ramyun lalu memasukannya ke kantung jacket yang ia kenakan. Ia langsung berlari namun saat ia melewati kasir, security yang berada disamping kasir memergokinya saat ia mencuri

Lengannya ditarik oleh dua security lalu salah satu security itu merogoh kantung jacket Suho dan menarik bungkus ramyun yang Suho curi

''Kau kami tahan! Dasar pencuri tidak tahu malu! Sebungkus ramyun saja kau tak mampu membelinya!'' Tubuh Suho bergetar hebat, ia mencoba berontak namun itu justru membuat lengannya semakin sakit dicengkram lebih keras oleh kedua security tersebut

''M-maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud-''

''Dia bersamaku, dia memang suka mengambil sesuatu seenaknya. Saya akan bayar apapun yang ia beli'' Tiba - tiba pria yang tadi berdiri didekatnya saat mencuri tadi menghampiri kedua security itu

''Apakah itu benar?'' Tanya kedua security

''Tentu'' Pria itu mengangguk yakin, Suho menatapnya bingung

Kedua security itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Suho

''Ayo keluar'' Pria itu mengajak Suho keluar toko setelah membayar beberapa bungkus ramyun yang ia beli untuk Suho

''Boleh kutahu alasanmu mencuri?'' Pria itu memulai percakapan dengan Suho setelah terjadi hening sesaat

''Aku lapar'' Jawab Suho lemah, bahkan hampir tidak terdengar

''Memangnya dirumahmu tidak ada makanan? Jujur saja untuk gadis bertubuh kecil sepertimu mencuri seperti tadi itu sungguh nekat, Ini kubelikan beberapa ramyun untukmu'' Pria itu menyodorkan plastik putih berisi beberapa bungkus ramyun

''Tidak perlu'' Suho bergegas pergi namun lengannya ditahan pria itu

''Akhh'' Suho meremas lengannya, jujur saja kedua security itu mencengkram lengannya terlalu keras hingga ia merasa lengannya akan patah sebentar lagi

''Ada apa dengan lenganmu? Apa kau baik - baik saja?''

''Ya''

Tak disangka pria itu membuka bagian atas jacket Suho lalu melihat lengan Suho, Pria itu terkejut kala menemukan beberapa bekas luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Luka itu disebabkan oleh ibunya yang memukul Suho memakai tongkat kemarin

''Mwo!? Lihat! lenganmu banyak bekas luka mari ikut aku, aku akan mengobatimu tenang saja aku bukan orang jahat''

Entah karena naluri Suho yang merasa nyaman berdekatan dengan pria itu atau karena ia terpesona dengan ketampanan pria yang saat ini membawanya kedalam mobil mewah milik pria itu

''Oh iya aku hampir lupa, namaku Yixing aku berasal dari China kau bisa memanggilku Lay'' Pria bernama Lay itu tersenyum manis

''Aku Suho, Kim Suho'' Suho tersenyum kecil, jujur saja sedari tadi jantungnya berdegup kencang

''Kau habis berkelahi? Atau mungkin mencuri sesuatu hingga dipukuli seperti itu? Aku yakin luka itu masih baru'' Suho akui Lay adalah pria tampan dan pintar

'Tidak! Bagaimana jika aku salah menilainya seperti aku menilai Kris? Bisa saja ia orang jahat yang saat ini menculikku. Oh astaga aku begitu bodoh menerima ajakkannya dengan mudah'

''Aku tidak pernah mencuri sebelumnya, kau mau membawaku kemana?''

''Bukannya aku sudah bilang aku akan mengobatimu hmm?''

Suasana mulai hening, tidak ada yang berani bicara lebih tepatnya mereka berdua ingin mengendalikan detak jantung yang sedari tadi tak terkendali

'Suho, kau begitu menawan'

'Lay, kau membuatku hampir mati. Jantungku berdegup cepat sekali'

*...*

''Nah sudah selesai'' Lay tersenyum, ia sudah mengobati luka Suho

''Gomawo Lay-ssi'' Suho tersenyum

''Sama - Sama Suho-ssi'' Lay membalas senyuman Suho, Suho menyukai senyum itu

Suho sudah cerita semuanya dari ia dipukuli ibunya hingga ia luka sampai ia mencuri. Lay yang mendengar cerita Suho menjadi jengkel dengan tingkah ibu Suho yang memperlakukan Suho seenaknya

Suho tidak menceritakan soal ibunya yang mengambil orang yang ia suka, mengingatnya saja hatinya seperti dicabik - cabik, ia berusaha melupakan Kris dan merelakan Kris dengan ibunya

''Ah sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang sebelum ibuku pulang dari acara ken-'' Suho menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya

''Ibumu pulang darimana?''

''Ah tidak bukan apa - apa, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang''

''Baik''

Lay dan Suho tengah berjalan ke pintu keluar. Suho terpesona dengan mewahnya rumah Lay ia terus melihat sekeliling rumah besar itu, namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat tak menemukan satupun orang yang mungkin keluarga Lay, yang ia lihat sedari tadi adalah beberapa maid, sopir, dan pekerja lainnya. Apa mungkin ia hanya tinggal sendiri?

Kini Suho dan Lay sudah berada di dalam mobil mewah milik Lay

''Lay-ssi'' Suho memanggil Lay pelan

''Ya?'' Lay tersenyum

''Kau tinggal sendiri? Aku tidak melihat orang lain selain pekerja dirumahmu''

''Aku tinggal bersama adikku, ia seorang manager diperusahaan milik keluargaku makanya ia sering lembur bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam seperti ini saja ia masih bekerja''

''Apa ia selalu seperti itu?''

''Tidak sebelum kedua orang tua kami meninggal'' Wajah Lay berubah menjadi dingin

''Maaf Lay-ssi, aku tidak bermaksud'' Suho menunduk ia merutuki dirinya yang bertanya terlalu detail mengenai keluarga Lay

'Lay mungkin kesepian, maka dari itu ia terlalu baik dengan sekelilingnya'

*...*

''Cha~ sudah sampai nona'' Lay tersenyum, ia bermaksud menggoda Suho

''kkkkk~ jangan menggodaku Lay-ssi'' Suho turun dari mobil, ia berdiri disamping Lay yang masih di dalam mobil

''Hehe, jika kau butuh sesuatu telefon aku saja ne?'' Suho mengangguk. Lay sudah memberikan nomor telefon pribadinya pada Suho

''Sampai jumpa Suho-ie!'' Lay tersenyum

''Lay-ssi, kau mengganti namaku'' Suho mengerucutkan bibirnya

''Tapi boleh 'kan jika aku memanggilku dengan nama itu?'' Lay tersenyum, senyuman itu tidak pernah lepas saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Suho

Suho mengangguk

''Sampai jumpa Lay-ssi''

Suho memasuki gang kecil rumahnya ia melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan

''Sudah jam 11 malam, eomma pasti marah jika aku pulang terlambat''

Ia membuka pintu rumah namun pintu itu sudah dibuka duluan dari dalam rumah, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya sekarang

''K-kris'' Gumamnya

''Kemana saja kau? Jam segini baru pulang?'' Kris menatapnya tajam

''Cih, apa pedulimu'' Pundak Suho menabrak lengan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Kris namun tangan kiri Kris menarik lengannya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menarik pinggang ramping Suho

Grep

''Su, kumohon jangan salah paham dulu'' Kris memeluknya dari belakang erat ''Aku bukan kekasih ibumu, itu semua hanya palsu''

''Apa maksudmu'' Suho berusaha berontak tetapi Kris justru mengeratkan pelukannya

''Aku berpura - pura menjadi kekasih ibumu hanya karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu setiap hari jika aku mengunjungi rumahmu untuk mengajak kencan yang juga palsu dengan ibumu''

''Darimana kau tahu dia ibuku?''

''Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu Su, aku mendapatkan informasi tentangmu dari teman dekatmu, dan dari tetanggamu'' Mengenai tetangga Kris berbohong, ia tidak ingin Suho tahu bahwa ia selalu menjaga Suho dengan mengirim orang - orang suruhannya untuk menyamar sebagai tetangga Suho

''Lalu untuk apa kau beritahuku mengenai semua ini?''

''Karena aku mencintaimu Su'' Suho membelalakan matanya, ia tak percaya Kris juga mencintainya namun disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin tertipu oleh Kris

'Bisa saja ia hanya berbohong padaku dan ia masih mencintai ibuku, ia sudah membelikan barang - barang bermerk untuk ibuku. Atau mungkin masih ada lagi wanita yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya? Pria kaya raya seperti dia mana mungkin menyukai wanita miskin seperti ibuku dan juga aku'

''Su'' Suara manly Kris membuyarkannya

''Lepaskan aku, aku tidak perduli siapapun dirimu'' Suho berontak namun itu percuma karena Kris lebih kuat dari dirinya

''Aku benar - benar mencintaimu Su! Aku rela melakukan apapun demi cintamu!''

''Aku tidak perduli'' Jawab Suho dingin ia langsung lari ke kamarnya lalu mengunci pintunya

Mendengar itu Kris mematung ia tak menyangka Suho bisa mengabaikannya, sangat terbalik dengan sikapnya saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Suho

''Su, dengarkan aku baik - baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi'' Kris berbicara pada pintu kamar Suho berharap Suho mendengarnya

''Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengusik hidupmu lagi jika kau benar - benar tidak perduli pada cintaku, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti aku dan ibumu akan menikah''

Suho masih tetap tidak bergeming

''Selamat tinggal Su'' Dengan itu Kris mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Suho, ia hanya menganggap Suho sebagai adik Jieun. Jika lebih mungkin ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman

**Suho POV**

_''Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengusik hidupmu lagi jika kau benar - benar tidak perduli pada cintaku, jangan salahkan aku jika suatu saat nanti aku dan ibumu akan menikah''_

Duniaku seakan runtuh saat ia mengatakan itu, aku tahu aku yang salah. Aku terlalu egois. Kris mencintaiku tetapi aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya hanya karena aku takut tertipu dengan kata - katanya, setidaknya aku memberinya kesempatan kedua bagi Kris untuk mencintaiku

Tapi itu juga jika ia masih mencintaiku, bagaimana jika Kris dan ibuku menikah? Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dan apa aku masih kuat jika melihat Kris dan ibuku bermesraan nanti?

LAY

Nama itu tiba - tiba muncul di pikiranku, kenapa aku bisa memikirkannya? Toh, ia hanya membantuku dan berbuat baik padaku. Hanya itu

drrttt...drrttt

Tiba - tiba handphone ku bergetar

''Halo, Lay-ssi''

'Halo, Suho-ie'

''Ada apa kau meneleponku tengah malam seperti ini?''

'Besok kau ada acara? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke Cafe favoritku'

''Besok aku harus bekerja, mungkin malam hari kita bisa bertemu''

'Ah baiklah kalau begitu jam tujuh malam di Cafe Moonlight'

''Ne, aku akan kesana Lay-ssi''

'Tidak perlu terlalu formal, panggil saja aku Lay'

''Ne Lay-ss- Maksudku Lay'' Sejujurnya Suho menunggu saat ini, saat ia bisa memanggil Lay tanpa bahasa yang formal ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Lay. Begitu juga dengan Lay

'Baiklah, selamat malam Suho-ie'

''Selamat malam Lay'' Suho tersenyum seakan - akan Lay sedang di depannya saat ini

*...*

Jam menunjukan pukul lima pagi, ibu Suho masih terlelap berbeda dengan Suho yang sudah bersiap untuk kerja hari ini ia tidak boleh terlambat karena ia sudah dua hari tidak masuk kerja tanpa alasan, ia harus bersiap mendengarkan ocehan bossnya hari ini

Ia memilih untuk naik bus menuju tempat kerjanya yang lumayan jauh, namun bukannya bus justru mobil putih mewah yang tak asing baginya berhenti di depan halte

Pria berstelan jas keluar dari mobil putih itu, ia menghampiri Suho

''Suho-ie, hari ini biarkan aku yang mengantarmu kerja'' Lay tersenyum

''Tapi kau juga ingin berangkat kerja 'Kan? Bagaimana jika kau telat?''

''Oh ayolah, aku adalah pewaris resmi perusahaan keluargaku tidak ada yang berani mengomel jika aku telat kecuali adikku yang gila kerja itu''

''Baiklah'' Lay tersenyum, ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Suho

''Tunjukkan saja tempat kerjamu dimana Suho-ie''

''Tempat kerjaku di Gangnam district''

''Baik nona'' Lay senang sekali menggoda Suho, tak sadarkah ia jika kedua pipi Suho berwarna merah bak tomat

''Bisakah kau lebih cepat Pak sopir? Aku akan terlambat jika kau lelet seperti ini?'' Celetuk Suho bergurau

''Hahaha, baik nona cantik''

Dan mulailah mereka bercanda gurau seiring perjalanan hingga tak sadar mereka sudah sampai di tempat kerja Suho

''Sudah sampai, terima kasih Lay'' Suho tersenyum

''Sama - sama Suho-ie''

Lay tidak langsung pergi ia memarkirkan mobilnya didepan Cafe tempat Suho bekerja, ia ingin melihat bagaimana Suho jika ia bekerja

Wajah manis yang dihiasi senyuman yang tidak kalah manisnya itu tiba - tiba berubah menjadi wajah terkejut

''KAU DIPECAT SUHO! Sudah dua hari kau tidak masuk kerja! Kau fikir kau siapa bisa seenaknya bolos kerja''

''Tapi boss-''

''Tidak ada alasan yang perlu kau jelaskan! Sekarang cepat kemasi barang - barangmu lalu pergi!''

Lay melihat Suho menangis dipelukan temannya, lalu detik berikutnya Suho mengambil barang - barangnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas

Lay keluar dari mobil bermaksud membantu Suho membawa barangnya, ada rasa sakit dihatinya saat melihat bulir kristal itu menetes di mata Suho

''Mari kubantu'' Lay menarik tas bawaan Suho

''Tidak perlu Lay'' Suho menarik balik tasnya namun Lay menariknya hingga tas itu benar - benar ada di tangannya

Lay membukakan pintu mobilnya mempersilahkan Suho masuk

Tubuh Suho seperti tidak ada tulang, tubuhnya lemas bahkan untuk jalan pun ia harus dibantu Lay

''Aku akan antar kau kerumahmu''

''Tidak! Jangan! Aku tidak ingin pulang'' Tiba - tiba Suho berteriak membuat Lay kebingungan, Suho tidak ingin pulang karena ia belum siap mengatakan bahwa ia dipecat ke ibunya

''Baiklah, kalau begitu ke rumahku saja''

''Tapi kau harus bekerja Lay''

''Tidak jika keadaan kau seperti ini Suho-ie'' Apa katamu Lay? Kau khawatir padaku? batin Suho

''Tapi kemarin kau sudah tidak masuk kerja Lay''

''Suho-ie, jangan khawatirkan aku'' Lay mengusap lembut rambut panjang Suho ''Khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri, badanmu panas kau sakit Su''

''Aku baik - baik saja Lay'' Bohong jika ia baik - baik saja buktinya ia terlihat sangat lemas bahkan suara yang biasa terdengar ceria berubah menjadi serak

''Aku akan mengobatimu Su'' Baru saja Suho membuka bibirnya bermaksud menolak namun jemari lentik Lay mendarat di bibirnya

''Tidak ada penolakan'' Lay melepas jarinya, ada rasa 'Tidak ingin' saat ia melepas jarinya dari bibir Suho

*...*

Lay meminta maid dirumahnya untuk membelikan obat penurun panas untuk Suho. Sambil menunggu maidnya Lay berusaha menenangkan Suho yang terlihat masih _shock _berat. Sedari tadi Suho hanya menangis dipelukan Lay, awalnya Suho menolak dipeluk oleh Lay tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain

Lay panik saat memegang dahi Suho, badannya panas sekali beruntung maidnya sudah sampai dirumahnya dengan membawa obat penurun panas

''Ini Tuan obat penurun panasnya'' Maid itu menaruh plastik putih di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari sofa yang diduduki Lay dan Suho

''Terima kasih, tolong bawakan air minum hangat untuk Suho ppali!''

''Su, ini obatnya minumlah'' Lay memberi Suho obat tablet, Suho sangat lemas dipelukannya

''Tidak mau'' Gumam Suho

''Kau harus mau Su''

Suho menggeleng lemah

Ting tong..ting tong..

Bunyi bel rumah menyelamatkan Suho dari obat terkutuk itu

''Itu pasti adikku'' Gumam Lay

''Adikmu? Kalau begitu aku harus pulang sekarang'' Baru saja Suho berusaha berdiri namun tubuhnya ditarik ke dekapan Lay lagi

''Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang jika keadaanmu seperti ini''

''Tapi-''

''Ekhem'' Dehaman berat yang berasal dari pria yang saat ini sedang berjalan menghampiri dua makhluk itu

''Aku pulang hyung'' Suara pria itu terdengar tidak asing di telinga Suho, namun ia tetap menunduk ''Siapa dia hyung? Kau sudah berani membawa perempuan kerumah!?'' Suho semakin menunduk

''Tenang dulu Kris'' Suho mendadak tegang, wajahnya pucat dan keringat mulai mengucur di wajahnya ''Perkenalkan ini Suho temanku'' Dan saat itu juga Kris membelalakkan matanya, ia melirik ke Suho yang masih setia berada dipelukan hyungnya. Ada rasa cemburu saat ia melihat itu

''Su..Suho..kau'' Kris terbata

''Ada apa Kris? Suho-ie sedang sakit aku ingin ia menginap satu hari disini'' Suho mendongakkan wajahnya ia menatap Lay dalam - dalam

''Tidak Lay aku tidak akan menginap ibu bisa marah besar'' Suho takut jika ia akan disiksa lagi oleh ibunya

''Suho-ie, justru ibumu akan marah jika kau pulang dengan keadaan sakit bisa - bisa ibumu mengomel padaku kalau membawa anaknya pulang dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini'' Lay memegang pundak Suho erat ia tersenyum manis, Kris menatapnya tajam rasanya ia ingin membanting meja di depannya

''Tapi Lay-''

''Su, kumohon padamu'' Suho berfikir panjang, Lay sudah membantunya begitu banyak jadi tidak salah kan ia menuruti Lay sekali saja? Lagipula itu bukan permintaan yang sulit dan merepotkan

''Baiklah, tapi hanya satu hari saja'' Lay tersenyum manis lalu memeluk erat tubuh kecil di depannya

''Gomawo Su, saranghae'' Tubuh Suho membeku seketika, apa yang baru saja Lay katakan? Ia tidak bermimpi 'Kan? Apa Lay mabuk hingga dengan mudahnya ia menyebut kata itu?. Kris membelalakkan matanya

Srett..

Kris memisahkan kedua tubuh yang saling berpelukkan itu hingga membuat tubuh Suho yang terkulai lemas

''Akhh! Appo..hikss..sakit sekali..tolong aku..hiks''

''SUHO!/SUHO-IE!'' Pekik kedua namja yang mengalihkan

''Gwaenchanha!?'' Suho membangunkan tubuh lemas Suho yang masih terisak

''Su, kau berdarah sangat banyak mari ku obati'' Kris mengangkat pelan tangan Suho yang terkena pecahan keramik yang tak sengaja tersenggol olehnya saat Kris mendorong Suho

''Akhh! Appo!'' Suho menggigit bibirnya kuat saat obat alkohol yang digunakan Kris untuk mengobati lukanya menyentuh kulitnya

''Tahan sedikit Suho-ie'' Lay masih setia memeluk Suho sesekali ia mengusap wajah dan rambut Suho

''Cha~ Sudah selesai'' Kris tersenyum manis ke Suho, Lay mengernyit heran ia tidak pernah melihat Kris tersenyum seperti itu

''Mari kuantar kau ke kamar untukmu'' Lay membopong tubuh yang sangat lemas itu menuju kamar tentu saja diikuti Kris

''Kris tolong bukakan pintunya'' Dengan sigap ia membuka pintu kamar mewah itu lalu memasukinya membentulkan posisi bantal empuk itu

''Istirahatlah Suho-ie, aku akan menyuruh maid untuk membawakan coklat panas untukmu''

Suho mengangguk lemas, Lay menyapu pony Suho lalu mengecup dahinya

''Saranghae, nae Suho-ie'' Lay tersenyum, Suho terkejut bukan main

Kris menatap dua makhluk itu tajam ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan sengaja membanting pintu itu keras. Sangat keras

''Ck dasar bocah'' Lay berbicara pada pintu yang barusan di tutup Kris

''Lay'' Suara Suho semakin serak

''Ne?''

''Kau mencintaiku?'' Lay tersenyum manis menatap manik indah milik Suho dalam - dalam

Lay mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Tes

Tes

Bulir kristal itu pun jatuh. Dengan sigap Lay mengusapnya perlahan lalu memeluk Suho erat

''Nado saranghae, Lay'' Suho tersenyum

Lay menggeserkan kepalanya, dikecupnya bibir menggoda itu lalu menggeseknya pelan ia tersenyum ditengah ciuman panas itu saat Suho membalas kecupannya

Lidah Lay mengetuk bibir Suho mengajaknya 'Ber-Perang lidah', Suho membuka bibirnya dengan sigap Lay menjilat semua yang ada di gua hangat milik Suho

Suho mendorong kepala Lay agar membuat ciumannya semakin dalam

Lay menyibak baju Suho lalu mengusap pelan perut rata Suho, Suho menghentikan aksi Lay ia melepas ciumannya

''Tidak sekarang Lay''

''Aku mengerti, istirahatlah chagiya'' Semburat merah muncul di pipi Suho. Lay mengecup dahi Suho lalu menarik selimut untuk Suho

Pasangan baru itu terlihat sangat manis, tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang menatap tajam mereka berdua dibalik jendela kamar

'Jangan bermimpi hyung, Suho milikku!'

.

.

.

**TBC**

Akhirnya chap 2 selesai . btw maaf udah bikin kalian nunggu lama chap kedua ! Author harus fokus belajar karna sebentar lagi ujian, do'a in aku ne #plak

Dan makasih banyak buat yang udh nge-review,fav dan follow cerita ini. Sebenernya yang baca ceritaku ada 400 org lebih tp yang review sedikit TT_TT

Please hormati author, don't be silent readers (siders)

**DragonAqua **: Silahkan nih gantung emaknya hehe XD Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Thanks :)

**Zoldyk **: Thank you! Please stay tune for next chap. Thanks :)

**EmmaSuho **: KrisHo ga akan terpisahkan hehe XD Maafkan author yang bikin Suho disiksa di cerita ini. Thanks :)

**aoi **: Jieun memang jahat ne ? XD. Thanks :)

**Wu Yijoon **: Di next chap pasti dijelasin :D. Thanks :)

**fykaisoo **: Yuk bakar bareng - bareng XD. Thanks :)

**urikaihun **: Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Thanks :)

**jimae407203 **: KrisHo is one! XD tp di chap ini dan selanjutnya bakal ada slight SuLay. Thanks

: Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Thanks :)

**evirahmadani9 **: Jawabannya ada di chap ini, endingnya masih rahasia XD. Thanks :)

**kikiikyujunmyun **: Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Thanks :)

**fuawaliyaah **: Jahat sekali XD. Thanks :)

**sayakanoicinoe **: Tentu. Thanks :)

Makasih banyak buat kalian semua ! :D


End file.
